For My Sake
by shomarus
Summary: Not everyone can have a happy ending, she supposed. It didn't matter, because she would still be the shoulder to cry on, and the ear who would listen. [Possibly One-sided Negitoro threeshot.]
1. Chapter 1

**[Author's Notes]**

 **I've recently been obsessed with the If the World 2 album so don't mind if I make negitoro fanfics about songs that are most likely rin/len hahaha wha**

 **So yeah, this story is heavily influenced by one of the songs on that album uvu" props to you if you can guess it tho  
Ignore the scraped together writing most of this was writted like when If the World 2 JUST came out. I only got around to finishing it now. And it was very lazily. **

* * *

"What are you doing...?"

Luka stopped, her lips drawn into a tight line. What was she supposed to do in this kind of situation? She couldn't simply pretend that _she_ didn't exist forever. She let out a tense breath, before she turned around. _She_ hadn't gone anywhere. Where was she to go in such a short period of time? Staring down at the ground with a blank expression... "Luka...?" Oh sweet merciful God. The voice sounded so weak, and to think that it was her fault... All she had wanted was to escape this kind of chaos, but instead, it appeared that she had only created more of it.

It didn't take much more than a minute for that forced smile to come to her face. Luka said nothing, as she noticed that her lips were trembling. She knew it, that if she started to cry, that she would cave in to whatever she asked of her. And surely enough, she could see tears forming in the corners of those beautiful eyes. Tears that glistened in the sunlight. "... Come here, would you?" She said finally, a smile of her own forming on her lips. It was the same, forced. She couldn't even think of smiling in a moment of this... Her arms opened up, ready to take her in if she so desired. She was certain of it, that...

Her trail of thought ended when the girl nearly tackled her. Biting her lip, burying her face into her chest, whining childishly. It was these sort of things that Luka came to like about her. The odd aching her in her chest seemed to only grow. She closed her eyes. "L-Luka, you dummy... How could you leave me alone r-right after that?" To that, she didn't respond.

 _Some cliché story, something like where the girl gets rejected by the jerk. Isn't the best friend supposed to step in and sweep her off her feet?_ She nearly let out a laugh at the thought. She was no prince in shining armor. _The girl who's head over heels for the enigma of a prince. Leaving the best friend behind, she doesn't think twice about her feelings. A relationship between them would be highly unethical, after all. So, the best friend dies alone, like the shell that she is. Something like that..._ "I'm sorry. Would you forgive me?" She smiled, maybe a little more genuinely. "You can cry more, you know... It's kind of my fault, anyways..." Was it weird that she wanted her to cry into her chest? It'd be comforting... Oh... The pinkette knew she had always sucked at calming people down. But she just laughed, a cute giggle that stirred her. She didn't cry, which was okay. Something like this couldn't be worth crying over.

"You know, I won't forgive you that easily..." The girl said with a small smile as she looked up at her from where she leaned against Luka. "Because you've been ignoring me all day, you'll help me clean up around the house, won't you?" Luka nodded. Honestly, she didn't know a single person who would make their friend help clean their house, but she would willingly do it. Maybe because they _were_ friends, or perhaps because it's just something to pass the time.

"Of course, Miku. I suppose I could head over to your place now." Luka briefly looked around. She wondered if Miku's mother would be home. The pinkette hated the vile woman. The pinkette hated everyone in Miku's family, for treating her so poorly. Miku smiled happy, and took her slender hand. They walked. Together.

And soon, they arrived. Luka had been correct. Miku's mother was home. A vain woman she was. "Oh?" She said, her tone dripping with a mixture of hatred and sweetness. A woman who easily made others feel uneasy in her prescence. But Luka's hatred for her overruled any kind of fear. "You brought Luka over again, huh? How sweet."

Revolting.

"You know you're supposed to clean up the house before bringing friends over, right?" Her voice was sweet. Disgustingly sweet, and Luka hated that.

And still, Luka gave a bright, enthusiastic smile. "No worries, I'll help with that."

They stared at each other. The teal-haired woman backed down first, and stared at her nails. Probably forced some poor guy to do it for her. Ever since Miku's father had died, his wife was hanging around countless men. Luka decided that made her even more vile.

"Well, I won't stop you. Now chop chop, get to cleaning."

They turned away and headed to the kitchen. The tealette gave the older girl a shy smile. Miku had always been pretty. In both her personality, and in how cute she was. It was unfair how she was treated. At least her siblings weren't here. She would dread the moment when Yuki and Sakura came home.

"How about you do the dishes while I clean up the counters, mm?" Luka said with a warm smile. Miku nodded. She herself thought it was only fair that she didn't burden the tealette with anything too hard.

It was silent, apart from the rushing water and the sound of china and glass clashing against each other. Luka liked it. It kept her mind off of Miku. When she thought about her... Her mind wandered. She couldn't help it. There was so much to wonder about. Even now, her mind went back to her as she mindlessly wiped down the counters, the ovens.

To break the silence, Miku suddenly exclaimed, "H-Hey! Did you know that Piko's having a party at his house? Yuki told me she didn't have any interest in going, so it was fine if I went, as long as mom is okay with it. Are you going to be going?"

Luka raised an eyebrow. Piko, huh? That kid who was fascinated with computers? Would probably sleep with one if he could. "I hadn't heard about it before now. When is it?"

"This weekend, actually. I really want to go, since I don't go out often, but I wouldn't know anyone there..."

The pinkette knew that Miku was trying to hint at her that she wanted to take Luka with her. But Luka didn't want to go, to be completely honest.

"That's too bad... But perhaps you'll get to meet some new people."

Miku pouted, but remained silent. So she finished up the dishes, while the pinkette wrung out the towel, and put it away. Unable to bear the silence, the tealette frowned. "Take a hint, won't you Luka? Are you really gonna make me ask outright? Come to the party with me!"

Luka gave a sigh. She hesitated for a moment. "Are you sure? I mean, your mom might not even let you go. Or rather, my brother wouldn't let me go." Kaito was very protective over her, even though he himself had some problems with smoking and the occasional drink. Or maybe, that was why he felt inclined to protect his little sister.

"Ask him, then! Gosh, you're so cagey." Miku pouted. "If not, then I won't go myself. You rarely go out, and you've been avoiding me for the past week, haven't you?!"

Silence.

"Well, no, but..."

"So you have!" Miku pointed an accusing finger at Luka, who raised her hands. "Come on, for me, your best friend, who you like very much. I'll like, make you some tuna salad later if you ask him. Please? Please please pleeeease?"

They stared at each other for a long moment. The tealette pouted cutely. Soon enough, Luka looked away and sighed. She couldn't resist Miku after all... "Fine, I'll ask him, but you better add more tuna to that salad." She said, a note of hesitance ringing out in her voice.

"Yes, yes, of course!" Miku chirped.

After they finished cleaning, the two pretty much just hung around in Miku's room, since her sisters did end up coming home around then. Miku had seemed to be very interested in Luka's love life, suddenly asking if she liked anyone, or what she liked in a guy. Luka replied with very standard stuff, someone who was chivalrous and at least had nice-smelling breath. Speaking of which, for someone who binge ate welsh onions on a daily basis, Miku's breath actually smelled really nice. She wondered what kind of toothpaste she used. Despite being the best of friends, she had never stayed a night over at the tealette's house. So she didn't know. It was probably something fruity, though. Since Miku loved sweet things. She wondered if her lip balm was also fruity...

Before her thoughts wandered off too far, she stood up and declared that Kaito had wanted her home by seven, even if she hadn't seen him all day, and left.

Though, before she could, Miku made sure to call after her. "Tell me tomorrow whether you can go or not!"

Luka went to bed that night, having completely forgot about the party, about asking Kaito. But she did dream about cherry-flavoured lip balm.


	2. Chapter 2

**[author's notes]  
**

 **ahh I meant for the first half to be shorter, but I ended up making it pretty long, so this will be a threeshot instead of a twoshot**

 **in addition this has turned into something completely different than the song that it's based off of? so i'm just going to say you can ignore that first comment I put in**

 **weird**

* * *

"So, Luka, did you ask?"

Luka froze up. She had completely forgotten about that, actually. She gave a sigh. If she were to have asked Kaito, what would the most likely answer to have come out of him? It was just one party, and she was mature enough to handle herself. "Yeah, he said it was fine." She decided after a moment. While Miku gave her a slightly suspicious look, she just passed it off as nothing.

"I asked my mom after you left and she said it's fine, so long as I clean up and stuff, so I'll definitely be going!" Miku chirped. "I'll call you just before I'm ready to go so maybe we can go together!"

Luka loved how excited Miku was. It was incredibly cute... "Yeah, sure. I'll wear something nice for you." She said with a smile. She wouldn't be considering going to this party if Miku wasn't there, so she'd wear something nice for her. She was fairly certain there was this black party dress that she had only wore once or twice... It might be a tight fit, since she got it last summer, and she definitely could have put on some weight... She'd try it on later today and buy a new one if it didn't fit.

"Thanks, Luka, I know you don't like going out much, but I'm sure you'll be a hit there." Miku grinned, while Luka let out a tiny sigh. That wasn't at all what she wanted, really. "Anyways, come to my locker, I still have to get my stuff. We'll go to yours afterwards."

And so they did. Luka found her classes boring, but since Kaito always asked it of her, she did her best to pay attention. They cycled through each class until lunch came, where inevitably, she'd spend more time with Miku. To be completely honest, she couldn't remember the last time that she ate with anyone else (save for the past few days when she had been trying to ignore Miku, though she completely regretted it). The tealette was her best friend, and she didn't feel like spending time with anyone else, though sometimes she did wish she could eat alone. She liked to eat while immersed in her thoughts as well.

However, as she went to the cafeteria, she noticed that Miku wasn't there. Usually, Miku was there before her... Luka shrugged and took an empty table, assuming that the tealette was simply late. She took out her lunch box, and hummed as she ate. Miku never came, but Luka didn't question it either. Maybe she was just helping the teacher out, or whatever.

But at the end of the day, Miku wasn't waiting for her either. A little perplexed, she pulled Gumi over, who was one of the tealette's classmates. "Sorry for bothering you, but may I ask where Miku went? I haven't seen her since the start of the day..."

"Oh, Miku? She went home sick. She looked pretty miserable, actually." Gumi said thoughtfully. Nodding her head, Luka muttered a 'thanks' before heading to her locker.

She walked home, thinking of visiting Miku later. The party was probably going to be tomorrow (all Miku had told her was that it was on a weekend, and Lord knows how much that actually helps), and Luka hoped that it was just a little fever, or something. But first, she'd go home and actually ask Kaito.

So she did.

"Kaito, I'm home!" Luka called out, taking off her shoes. She headed over to the living room, where Kaito usually was, and stared down at him. "Can I ask you something?"

The blue-haired man nodded. "Yeah, go ahead lil' sis." He stopped facing the television and turned towards the pinkette.

She scratched a small itch on her nose before speaking, "Piko's having a party that'll probably be tomorrow or on Sunday. Could I-"

"No." Kaito said simply, before turning back towards the TV. That frustrated Luka quite a bit. She waited for a good moment, expecting an explanation as for why she couldn't go, but there was none.

"... Okay, and why the _fuck_ not?"

Kaito scoffed and swerved his head back to look up at her again. "I won't be home tomorrow for most of the day, and I'll be working nights as well. I won't be able to watch you there. So that's a no."

Frustratedly, Luka stomped her foot on the ground. "Have you know, thought for a moment that maybe I'm mature enough to go to a party by myself? I'm _eighteen_ , not a lost four year old girl. Come on, Kaito, I'm going with Miku."

"My answer is still no. Stomp and cry all you want."

Luka growled under her breath. "Inconsiderate jerk..." She huffed and turned away. And that was that. _How unfair. I can take perfect care of myself._ Making sure to stomp the whole way, she took her cellphone out of her pocket as she headed to her room. She stared at the walls for a moment. Pink. She probably should give her room another color, or at least redo the coat. Shaking her head, she dialed Miku's number. Rather than go all the way over there for a few minutes, it'd be better to just call her. The phone beeped for a few moments, before the tealette's cheerful voice came onto the receiver.

"Luka?"

Luka was surprised. "Hey, Miku. Gumi told me you were sick?" Miku didn't at all sound like she was sick.

"Oh, that? I just... Well, it doesn't sound very much like me, but..." Her voice became a whisper, "I just pretended to be sick." And Miku was right, that didn't sound like something she would do at all. Before the pinkette could ask why, Miku hurried the conversation along. "So about the party, I'm gonna send you pictures of outfits I'm considering wearing. You gotta help me choose!"

Luka hesitated. "Uh, Miku, about that..."

"Hm?"

"Kaito said that he's working this weekend and that I can't go."

Miku squealed. "What?! No way! Why not?" She sounded pretty upset, and Luka felt a little happy that she was.

"Well, he's treating me like a total child. He thinks I can't handle myself there." The pinkette said, gently laying down on her bed.

The tealette's response her much more than anything, really. "Well... Why don't you just sneak out?" That was definitely unlike Miku, and it was actually very worrying. First, there was the pretending to be sick, and then this?

"Sneak out? Are you sure you're not sick?"

She just giggled. "Well, why not sneak out? It's not as if your brother is going to be the boss of you forever, you're graduating this year, aren't you? Besides, wouldn't it be easy to sneak out? If he can't go to the party because he's working... He'll work while you sneak out."

"I..." Luka sighed. It'd be pointless to argue with Miku, and she didn't have the resolve to either, so she'd just agree now. "Yeah, sure, fine. I can't believe I'm agreeing to this..."

"Well, anyways, no that _that's_ out of the way, what about the oufits?"

So, while Luka tried to forget the growing unease in her stomach, Miku sent her the photos. They discussed which ones would look best on her, and the pinkette tried on the dress she had been thinking of wearing. It was a pretty tight fit but there was enough room for her to move around in, and Miku thought she looked good, so that was okay, she guessed... They said their goodbyes on the phone, and the pink-haired woman decided to grab something to eat.

That night, she dreamt about Miku with a young boy. She woke up in a sweat.


End file.
